La Maldición del Heroe
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Hay una antigua maldición que solo afecta a los héroes, gracias a ella, Travis y Connor entendieron que para hacer una broma deben de asegurarse que todas sus victimas sean unos idiotas. Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Enero "Hermanos Stoll" del foro el Monte Olimpo. Characters: Connor y Travis Stoll, Percy, Jason, Nico y Will. Creditos a la imagen.


**Hola a todos, este fic es mi primer reto del foro Monte Olimpo y estoy muy emocionada por publicarlo. Me demore porque al principio no estaba segura de que escribir y lo que escribía no me convencía y no me gustaba lo suficiente. Estuve tentada a dejar el reto, pero por fin me llego una idea que se me convencía y por fin pude terminarla. Preciso el día que tocaba entregarla, ¡Que Suerte!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mejor escritor juvenil, Tío Rick. **

**Disclaimer 2: Perdón por los errores de Ortografía, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Advertencia: _Este fic participa en el_ _Reto temático de Enero "Los hermanos Stoll" del foro el Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

**La Maldición del Héroe.**

Si entrabas a la cabaña de Hermes cualquier día del año, hay una pared justo al fondo, reservada única y exclusivamente para las fotos de las mejores bromas que hayan hecho los Stoll a lo largo de su estancia en el campamento.

Por más simples que fueran, todas estaban en el mural.

Cómo la vez que adornaron con conejos de chocolate la cabaña de Demeter o cuando hicieron pelear a todas las chicas de Afrodita entre sí.

Sin embargo había unas cuantas personas y cabañas que todavía no estaban allí y después de unas semanas de la batalla contra Gea ya era hora de que los dos gemelos hicieran lo que mejor se les daba.

Se dieron cuenta que las únicas cabañas que faltaban eran: La suya y la de los tres grandes, por esa antigua regla de no más hijos y todo eso, pero las tres cabañas estaban ocupadas ahora y por ser solo uno en cada una sería extremadamente fácil hacerles una broma.

Y se les facilitaba más todavía con el hecho de que dos de tres de las víctimas eran unos completos idiotas. Creo que todos saben quienes eran.

Connor fue quien tuvo la idea de la broma, pues era algo que los tres tenían en común.

Los tres eran héroes.

* * *

Todo comenzó en la fogata de una noche, después de que los hijos de Apolo cantaran algunas canciones, le tocaba a la cabaña de Hermes contar algunas historias, por lo que Travis y Connor tomaron la palabra para hablar.

-Hay una maldición muy poco conocida, entre los griegos o los romanos- empezó Connor.

-Pero que es muy vista a la largo de la historia- continuo Travis.

-La mayoría de los semidioses la han experimentado. Hace que los mayores Héroes de batalla se vuelvan miserables y tengan una muerte trágica- dijo Connor.

\- Se dice que todo comenzó cuando la primer portadora del Oráculo, se enamoró accidental pero perdidamente de un semidiós. Le pidió a las moiras que fueran piadosas con su destino. Que le permitieran cumplir con éxito todos los desafíos que los dioses le tuvieran preparado.

-Las moiras accedieron a su petición, pues era la portadora del espíritu de Delfos y la protegida de Apolo por lo que tenía algunas prioridades que cualquier otro mortal o semidiós- Rachel miro a Connor extrañada, estaba segura de no haber escuchado esa historia nunca- A cambio le dijeron que cuando ella muriera les entregaría su alma y se quedaría vagando junto a ellas por toda la eternidad a menos que el semidiós del que se había enamorado le entregará su corazón.

-La joven accedió segura de que su amado sería capaz de corresponderle cuando se enterara de lo que ella había hecho por el- para la mayoría de los campistas era interesante escuchar la historia, de la que no sabían nada, siendo alternada entre los dos hermanos- La joven Oráculo fue inmediatamente a contarle lo sucedido a su amado, quien le agradeció y le permitió quedarse a su lado por un tiempo, creyendo que así se enamoraría de ella con el tiempo.

-Pasaron varios años y el joven se convirtió en un gran héroe, era conocido en toda la Grecia antigua, no había ciudadano que no lo conociera, así como tampoco olvidaban a la joven que siempre estaba con el. La Oráculo estaba segura de que, debido a todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, el ya la amaría. Pero el nunca le demostró nada y la trataba como su amiga.

-Un día llegaron a Macedonia donde el joven héroe se enamoró de la hija del rey, a quien su padre obligó a casarse con el por tratarse de un gran héroe...

-Espera- interrumpió Clarise, indignada- ¿La obligaron a casarse?

-En esa época las mujeres no importaban, Clarise- contesto Annabeth- Así que calla, que quiero seguir escuchando.

-La joven Oráculo estaba devastada- continuo Connor donde había quedado su hermano- no podía creer que su enamorado escogiera a otra antes que a ella. Por lo que la noche de bodas la joven, cegada por la ira y la tristeza de su corazón roto, asesino a la princesa e infundio el rumor de que el héroe había sido el responsable de su muerte para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-Desconsolada, el Oráculo respondió a los sentimientos de su joven portadora y dictó una profecía, que se aplicaría a cualquier héroe futuro. En la cual se decía que todo héroe que le rompiera el corazón a una persona, fuera a un hombre o mujer, estaba condenado a tener un final trágico a menos que hiciera un ritual de purificación.

-La joven se suicido justo después de dictar la profecía y su alma nunca llego a los Elíseos, mientras que del héroe se sabe que fue condenado a muerte por el asesinato de la princesa y al olvido, se quemo cualquier escrito que hablara sobre el- término Connor.

-Pero es solo una leyenda, ¿no?- pregunto Percy, algo nervioso pensando en Nico y Calipso.

-Tu dime- contestó Travis, sonriendo- ¿Cuantos héroes han tenido un final feliz y cuantos no?

-O sea que... ¿Es verdad?- pregunto esta vez Jason, mientras recordaba a Reyna.

-¿A quien le importa?- pregunto Nico- Las posibilidades de que a cualquiera de nosotros le pase algo ahora es muy improbable, Cronos y Gea fueron derrotados. ¿Que mas podría pasarnos?

-Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso, pequeño héroe- Nico frunció el ceño ante la mención de la palabra "pequeño" por parte de Connor- Se dice que hay ciertas señales, cuando un héroe esta a punto de dirigirse a la ruina y creo que sabes mejor que la mayoría, que la suerte de un semidiós es una mierda.

-Tienes un punto, pero no sirve de nada que todos los héroes nos pongamos paranoicos ante una nueva profecía de la que nadie sabía nada. Ademas si paso o no ¿De verdad importa?- contestó Nico- El pasado nos ayuda a aprender pero no podemos permitir que nos controle.

-Nico tiene razón- interrumpió Will, que estaba sentado al lado de Nico- Además ¿Cuantos de nosotros le han roto el corazón a alguien?

Jason y Percy se miraron disimuladamente, consientes de que si la maldición era cierta, estarían en graves problemas.

-Bueno es hora de irse a las cabañas- hablo Rachel, algo cansada- dejemos esta leyenda para otro día.

-No es una leyenda- explicó Travis- Es la Maldición del Héroe- Dijo en tono siniestro.

-Y nos gustaría mencionar cual es la primera señal. Encontrarán un gato negro sobre su espada-con estas palabras los Stoll se fueron.

Todos los campistas se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas y durmieron muy tranquilamente. Excepto por dos campistas, que no dejaban de pensar en la maldición y en los corazones que habían roto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Percy despertó agitado, algo normal después de haber soñado con gatos negros, oráculos, héroes y tragedias. Se levantó pesadamente y se preparó para vestirse, se dio cuenta de que su espada no estaba, trato de buscar el bolígrafo con la mirada.

Lo vio en las garras de un gato negro, al lado de la cama que normalmente ocupaba Tyson, agarro a contracorriente despacio y salio de la cabaña sin despegar la mirada del gato, pensando que todo era una coincidencia y que no debía preocuparse.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Algo similar le ocurrió a Jason al despertar, sin embargo su Spatha estaba al lado de la estatua de Zeus y el gato jugaba con ella como si fuera una bola de estambre a pesar de ser mucho más grande que una de verdad. Jason también salió sin despegar la mirada del gato y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mientras, en la cabaña de Hades, Nico trataba de controlar su ira y no gritarle a Will por haberlo despertado.

-Lárgate Solace, quiero dormir- Se quejaba Nico- Todavía es muy temprano.

-¿Temprano?- replicó Will- Son más de las nueve, agradece que no te desperté cuando yo me levanté, es decir a las seis.

-Arg, de verdad que eres molesto- Will sonrió, había convencido a Nico- Sal para que me pueda vestir.

-De acuerdo, pero si en diez minutos no has salido, regresare.

Nico gruñó y dirigió su mirada a su espada considerando el hecho de amenazar con ella a Will. Sin embargo sus instintos asesinos se detuvieron de golpe al ver un gato negro al lado de su espada mirándolo fijamente.

Nico se sorprendió y se acercó al gato tranquilamente, le acarició levemente la cabeza. Para su extrañeza el gato no se apartó sino que acepto el contacto gustoso.

-Pero que lindo gatito eres- dijo Nico mientras lo alzaba- ¡Will!- llamó, a lo que el aludido entro, algo confundido- mira este lindo gatito, ni siquiera se alejo cuando me le acerqué. Creo que le agrado.

-¿Y a quien no le agradarías? - los dos se sonrojaron levemente- quiero decir... eres un excelente chico, ¿como no le podrías agradar?

-Normalmente todos los animales se alejan de mi.

-Entonces este gato es especial, deberías quedártelo.

-¿Que nombre le podría poner? - pregunto Nico.

-¿Que te parece... Nate?

-Si, ese me gusta. ¿Que te parece gatito?- el gato negro maulló contento y Will reparo en algo.

-Oye ¿donde lo encontraste?- le pregunto.

-¿Que? ¿Al gato? - Will asintió- Estaba al lado de mi espada.

-¿No creerás que es parte de la maldición que mencionaron los Stoll?- pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-Creo que esos dos planean una broma, no me sorprendería descubrir que varios campistas despertaron con gatos al lado de sus espadas- se burló el hijo de Hades- Ademas no le he roto el corazón a nadie, así que no te preocupes Will, a mi no me va a pasar nada.

Will se relajo y los dos salieron con el gato aún en sus brazos.

El resto del día fue relativamente normal, excepto por dos chicos que andaban algo paranoicos hablando de gatos y espadas.

Tanto Jason como Percy estaban al tanto del accidente con el gato del otro, así como también del nuevo gato de Nico por lo que los dos decidieron, arrastrando al hijo de Hades en contra de su voluntad a ir con ellos, ir a hablar con los Stoll.

-Así que ya empezó, ¿eh?- pregunto Travis, sonriente.

-Al parecer si- murmuró Jason, mientras Percy asentía y Nico negaba.

-¿Conocen la forma de evitarlo?- pregunto esta vez Percy.

-Da la casualidad de que si- contestó Connor, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Esto es ridículo- exclamó Nico.

-Si no haces el ritual de purificación algo terrible te pasará a ti y a tu familia- advirtió Travis.

-Perseo lo hizo y a diferencia de otros héroes tuvo un buen final- señaló Connor.

-Eso quiere decir que si funciona- dijo triunfante Jason.

-O es algo ridículo- dijo Nico, saliendo de la cabaña de Hermes- Hazel es capaz de defenderse sola, mi madre y mi otra hermana están muertas y mi padre es un Dios. No hay nada por lo que me deba preocupar.

Nico salió de la habitación. Jason y Percy se encogieron de hombros algo indecisos y lo siguieron.

Travis y Connor gritaron desde su cabaña mientras los tres se alejaban.

-La segunda señal es que su comida este podrida.

Nico rodó los ojos mientras Jason y Percy se miraban nerviosos.

* * *

Al día siguiente a los tres les ocurrió lo que los Stoll les habían advertido. Durante todo el día no pudieron probar bocado.

Jason y Percy aceptaron que ahora estaban malditos y fueron a la cabaña de Hermes, mientras Nico jugaba con su gato. A diferencia de los otros dos ya sabia que todo era obra de los Stoll y no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya.

-¿Que debemos hacer? - pregunto Percy a los hermanos.

-Eso es muy simple, pero ¿Donde esta Nico? - pregunto Travis.

-El no quiso venir, dice que todo es solo una tontería- contestó Jason- Tiene sentido que lo piense considerando que no le ha roto el corazón a nadie, es mas se lo rompieron a el- dijo mirando a Percy con reproche.

-No planee que pasara algo así- dijo Connor en voz baja.

-¿Que?- preguntaron Jason y Percy al unisono.

-Que el no esta maldito, me alegro por el- corrigió Connor.

-Y contestando a su pregunta lo único que tienen que hacer es ponerse un taparrabos, sin nada en el pecho excepto por las letras ST y...

-¿ST?- preguntaron los dos héroes de la profecía.

-Ni idea así es como es- contestó Travis.

-Deben ponerse una peluca de colores y darle un beso a todos a los que le rompieron el corazón.

-¿Que? Pero Reyna esta en El Campamento Júpiter ¿como llegare hasta allá? - replicó Jason- además si lo intento seguro me romperá el brazo.

-¿Y cómo voy a a besar a Calipso o a Nico? Leo y Will querrían mi cabeza colgada en el centro del campo de entrenamiento- alego Percy.

-¿Nico?- preguntaron los Stoll.

-Si, es una larga historia.

-Bueno no importa a quien deban besar pero tienen que hacerlo- ordeno Travis- Jason llama a Reyna para que venga y no te preocupes los brazos se curan, en cuanto a Percy- lo miro con lastima- fue un placer conocerte.

-La verdad eso no me ayuda. Pero si es lo que debo hacer...

Nico entró corriendo en la cabaña, se veía asustado, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Will entró detrás de él con el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

-Ustedes me pusieron esta maldición- dijo Nico con la voz aguda por el miedo- ¡Nate esta muerto, todo es su culpa!

-¿El gato esta muerto?- pregunto Connor con voz ahogada.

-Si, lo encontramos en la entrada de la cabaña de Hades con unos horribles rasguños en el pecho. No fuimos capaces de moverlo- explicó Will con voz quebrada.

-¡Nate esta muerto y ahora yo los mataré a ustedes!- Exclamó Nico, ahora furioso. Will le tomo el hombro, para tranquilizarlo. Mientras los Stoll palidecían.

-Nico nosotros no...- empezó Travis.

-Vengan a ver al gato y verán que no mentimos- les dijo Will- Tal vez si le hacen un buen funeral, el los perdone- les dijo señalando a Nico.

Los Stoll asintieron y siguieron a Nico y a Will a la cabaña 13. Mientras Jason y Percy se preguntaban que rayos estaba pasando ahí.

Al llegar encontraron al gato a la entrada de la cabaña y Will animó a los hermanos a acercarse.

Cuando fueron a tocar al gato, este se paró como si nada, Travis y Connor se miraron sorprendidos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar un bote de pintura cayó sobre cada uno. Pintando a Travis de color rosa y a Connor de amarillo. Después cayó una peluca de colores que se pegó automáticamente a sus cabezas y al final unas cuerdas los obligaron a parase de cabeza.

Nico y Will aparecieron frente a ellos, sin ningún rastro de tristeza o enojo sino con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus caras, mientras el gato se acercaba a los pies del azabache.

Will saco una cámara y les tomó una foto.

-Esto irá muy bien en su pared de bromas- les dijo burlonamente.

-Esto no es...-empezó Travis.

-¿Justo?- le interrumpió Nico- Sino me equivoco ustedes planearon primero otra broma. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Nico de que estas hablando?- pregunto Jason tratando de no sonreír. Mientras todos los campistas se iban reuniendo a ver la escena.

-¿Que tal si les dicen? - pregunto Nico a los Stoll de forma inocente- Si no lo hacen no los bajaremos de allí en una semana.

-Está bien- refunfuño Connor- Todo lo de la maldición fue obra nuestra.

-¿Que?- preguntaron Jason y Percy al unísono.

-Cómo oyeron. Nosotros pusimos los gatos en sus cabañas y les pagamos a los de Hecate para que creyeran que su comida estaba podrida- contestó Travis mientras escupía pintura rosa.

-Ademas esa maldición ni siquiera existe- explicó Connor- Nosotros la inventamos.

Nico y Will se miraron y bajaron a los Stoll quienes cayeron con un golpe sordo y se levantaron torpemente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntaron a Nico algo atontados.

-Dos razones- contestó sonriente- Soy demasiado listo y tengo una amiga en la cabaña de Hecate.

-Lou- adivinaron.

-Si, así es- Lou entró en escena, mirándolos burlona- Nico es mi amigo, por lo que no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Ademas ya era hora de que les dieran una lección.

Los Stoll se fueron a su cabaña refunfuñando algo de que la próxima vez que hicieran una broma se asegurarían de que todas sus victimas fueran unos idiotas y alguna que otra blasfemia.

* * *

En la pared de fondo de la cabaña de Hermes, había una nueva foto de dos de las personas a las que nunca les habían hecho una broma.  
Los hermanos Travis y Connor Stoll, ahora más recordados como rosado y amarillo.

* * *

**Espero que me haya quedado bien el fic y lamento la tardanza. **

**Para que lo sepan la leyenda de verdad fue inventada por mi.**

**Hay 2825 palabras sin contar las notas de autor, advertencia y el disclaimer.**

**¿Les gusto lo suficiente para dejar un review?**

**Bye.**


End file.
